


О виски, божьих коровках и поездах

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Гарри сидел на перроне, а Драко подсел к нему поговорить о жизни.





	О виски, божьих коровках и поездах

**Author's Note:**

> Бытовая зарисовка, диалог. Бета - agua-tofana.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-19 на дайри.ру для команды Harry J. Potter.

Рождество в этом году Гарри встречал один. Ну как один — с праздничным кексом, который сейчас дожидался дома. А Гарри морозил задницу на дощатой вокзальной скамье, смотрел вслед уходящим с платформы девять и три четверти алым поездам и подумывал о кофе, время от времени смахивая с глаз слишком отросшую челку. Джинни периодически говорила, что он становится похож на обезьяну. Возможно, что-то другое имела в виду, а, может, просто в целом. Она недавно уехала с сыном к Молли — сказала, что ненадолго, но вот уже четыре недели прошло. В последние месяцы у Гарри что-то все не складывалось, подстричься в том числе.

Часы показывали одиннадцать, шкала термометра — зябкий холод, а перронное табло — технический прицепной вагон, уходящий в депо.

— Не уехал еще?

Подошедший сзади Малфой присел с другого края скамьи, устало оперся локтями о колени. Гарри чуть повернул голову, кинул быстрый взгляд на его по-осеннему серую мантию и переключил внимание на фигурную брусчатку: та была интереснее — по ней ползла божья коровка.

— Да, задерживается что-то, — он повел плечами и кроссовком преградил коровке путь. Та не растерялась и поползла в гору. — Если задрать ногу, загадать желание и она улетит, оно сбудется?

— Мы сами куем... — начал Малфой.

— Ой, прекрати про это затирать, — перебил Гарри, подобрал божью коровку и пересадил к себе на рукав.

— Я реалист. — Малфой достал откуда-то из-под скамьи бутылку, судя по этикетке, огневиски и принялся вытаскивать из нее явно неродную пробку. Скорее всего, от шампанского. Интересно, кто здесь пил?

— Люди, верящие в существование магии, не могут быть полноценными реалистами.

— Это тебе материнская кровь покоя не дает. Зовет к истокам.

Малфой приложил бутылку к губам, задрал голову, и Гарри на мгновение загляделся, как градусы задорно бегут внутрь. Малфой мало ел — на работе так уж точно, чаще гонял черный кофе. Возможно, если бы не эта самая работа, они все давно бы спились.

— Я ж не про зеленых человечков говорю.

— Подземный народ существует.

Ну да, и второе солнце тоже. Гарри поморщился, вспоминая золотой драконий склеп и бесконечные гоблинские катакомбы. Потом еще выговор от министра получил за многочисленные ранения у половины своей ударной группы. Как будто это и впрямь погоду делало. Не переставая, горчило и кровоточило где-то внутри, как у самого ответственного за судьбы мира.

— Я как раз об этом.

Вдалеке начали гаснуть дорожные фонари, а еще дальше, у самого горизонта, блеснули огни прожектора полосато-зеленого поезда, проходящего мимо станции раз в сутки.

Между Гарри и Малфоем на какое-то время установилось молчание; они наблюдали за созвездиями, за сумеречной божьей коровкой и опускающейся шкалой термометра.

— Зачем ты пришел?

Гарри не спросил, каким образом и откуда Малфой явился сюда, его интересовало, куда ведет дальнейший путь. Будущее всегда занимало его больше. Говорят, если постоянно цепляться за прошлое, это приведет или в Мунго, или на кладбище. Ни туда, ни туда не хотелось.

Малфой вздохнул и, не оборачиваясь, ответил:

— Поехали домой. Прохладно.

В голове завела навязчивую, повторяющуюся мелодию, похожую на гимн, шотландская волынка. Гарри дотянулся до малфоевской бутылки. С ней мир вокруг сразу стал проще и теплее.

— Как так вышло?

Божья коровка переползла на его указательный палец, расправила четыре крыла и сорвалась в полуночную неизвестность, навстречу исполнению мечты сидящего на перроне человека.

— Ответвление справа. Сетка заклинаний на крови. Не туда ступил — активировал. Все просто.

Это у Гарри всегда все просто. Малфою только дай повод заморочиться — весь мозг вынесет.

— И как там дела?

— Ну, там вход завалило, — ответил Малфой задумчиво, будто перебирая крупные бусины и примериваясь, какой цвет следующим нанизать на скрученную серебряную нить. Он всегда примеривался, что сказать. Это Гарри ляпал не думая. Делал, впрочем, тоже. Наверное, поэтому они и трахнулись прямо на его столе в недавнюю хэллоуинскую ночь. Работы было много, хороших воспоминаний мало, с Джинни уже тогда перестало складываться, а тут Малфой — весь такой манерно-долбанутый, кофейный и тоже зачем-то сидящий на работе до полуночи. Может, и у него с Асторией не ладилось?

— Ирландцы совсем ошалели. — Гарри похлопал по карманам и вспомнил, что так и оставил сигареты на стеллаже рядом с последним делом о ритуальном расчленении. За курение его осуждали все, в том числе и Малфой. Гарри хотел придумать ответный повод, но никак не находил — работал Малфой на совесть, тщательно и кропотливо выполняя роль планировщика их миссий. Правда, это не мешало прикопаться к личностным качествам и особенностям характера, но разбрасываться школьными животными прозвищами и поминать недопожирательское прошлое было бы совсем уж мелочно.

— Я еще на третьем курсе хотел Финнигана с лестницы спустить.

— Ты вообще вредный был.

— Ты не лучше.

Вот и поговорили.

В последние годы Симус связался с какой-то совсем уж темной компанией, что не довело до добра — начались терракты в пригородах. Два месяца Гарри безуспешно опаздывал на место событий, его умение оперативника предвидеть на несколько шагов вперед сбоило, как заземленная молнией радиоантенна. В последний раз он лишился двоих ценных сотрудников (в его группе все обладали стойким характером и отличной подготовкой, но потери всегда чувствовались особенно остро на общем фоне) и больше рисковать людьми не спешил. Подчиненные его взгляды не разделяли, рвались в бой, и даже приближение благословенного праздника на них никак не влияло. Все чаще приходилось откровенно скрываться и действовать в одиночку, не рискуя никем, кроме себя.

Тормоза поезда заскрипели, заставляя его замедлить ход и мягко остановиться. Двери бесшумно открылись, где-то впереди машинист дунул в свисток.

— Зачем мне это, Малфой?

— Ты ждал здесь чего-то — вон оно и приехало. — Малфой поднялся и пошел в сторону тепла, которым дышал вагон. Внутри тоже было темно, свечи-одиночки в стеклянных круглых коконах летали всего в паре купе.

— Может, я не поезда ждал. — Может, он хотел проверить, придет Малфой или нет.

Тот стоял, опираясь о приглашающе раскрытые дверцы.

— У меня карты есть.

Дорога ожидалась долгой, но интересной. А еще Гарри соскучился по тому другому, теплому Малфою, — работы действительно было много, она выжимала последние силы, не давая времени задумываться о пропасти под тонким канатом жизни.

Гарри вернул пустую бутылку под скамью, поднялся с насиженного места, ощущая, как затекли и замерзли мышцы в разных частях тела, потянулся и медленно выдохнул белый в свете сумрачных боковых огней пар.

— Ладно, уговорил.

Недавно он научился играть в покер и даже целый один раз обыграл Малфоя, благо играли они просто так или на правду. Тот показушно-ободряюще рассмеялся, но в его взгляде уже начинал проблескивать азарт гончей. Он сам был весь как гончая — поджарый и жилистый.

— Слышь, Малфой, а ты на Новый год тоже в кабинете ночевать будешь?

— Если ты не подорвешься в какие-нибудь арктические... — его голос заглушили закрывшиеся двери поезда.

Еще надо было решить насущные проблемы, что-то сделать с возросшим уровнем преступности в стране, выйти на контакт с Ближним Востоком на тему временного перемирия. Один из многочисленных потомков их бывшего правителя физически ощутимо ненавидел Гарри. Впрочем, это было взаимно, и полгода назад, после очередных малопродуктивных переговоров Малфой нашел аравийского господина запертым в темной кладовке, отпоив после какими-то травами. Гарри, конечно, сказал, что был в это время с любимой наложницей султана. Малфой, конечно, не поверил. Уже потом Гарри вспомнил, что у них там не султан, а король.

* * *

Подъезжая к конечной станции следования, машинист огласил окрестности очередным коротким призывным гудком.

Где-то там, в центре Лондона, призрачный Патронус — божья коровка — с экстренным сообщением влетел в кабинет сидящего над картой министра.

Где-то там, посреди пентаграммы, начертанной в глубине заваленных ирландскими террористами корнуэльских пещер, открыл глаза Малфой, лежащий рядом с Гарри, который сейчас выходил из призрачного вагона зеленого поезда.


End file.
